The Doctor's Paradox
by DoctorDonna10
Summary: The Time Vortex goes all askew and The Doctor and Amy run into some people from the Doctor's past... One Shot.


"Amy, come help me!"

"You've never taught me how to fly the TARDIS Doctor, remember?!" She shouted at the Time Lord while falling all over the place. "You were supposed to last week, but then you just had to go out and get another bowtie, didn't you?"

"In case you don't remember, River stole all of mine from me, Rassilon knows why! Oh, it's really not that hard. Come here, I'll tell you exactly what to do!" He needed all the help he could get. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he hadn't the heart to tell Amy.

She rushed over to the Doctor's side to aid him, and he ran away to the other side of the console. "See the Zig-Zag Potter, Amy? Pull it down and then up while pressing the blue button to the left!" He said in exasperation.

Amy did as instructed and within seconds, the TARDIS' movements calmed down. She had never seen the Doctor so worried, but was relieved when things had settled down. "That's better! Seems like I'm a natural at this, huh Doctor? Just give me my license and- Doctor?" She looked at the man in the red bowtie with confusion. The middle of the console was blocking her view, but she could tell he was staring at something. Quickly running to his side, she noticed his eyes were wide, frightened and sad at the same time, along with his jaw dropping to the floor.

She followed his eyes and looked in front of them, to what the Doctor was staring at.

"Doctor have we landed? Something feels a bit off…." This was not Amy's voice that spoke aloud, but a blonde girl. The blonde girl was standing next to a tall man in a blue suit. Both of their backs were to the Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor what happened, who are these people? How did they get in the TARDIS?" Amy asked in sheer fright, thinking they were in trouble.

With these words, the blonde girl and the man in the blue suit turned around. The two men looked at each other and understood immediately. One of them has never seen the other before, but can sense who he is the moment they make eye contact. The bowtie wearing Time Lord has seen this face many times before, and often misses it; claiming it to be his favorite regeneration.

Amy and the blonde girl look at each other, lacking the understanding that the two men standing before them share. All they care about is getting the other off of their TARDIS and are in a state of utter confusion. _Who is this strange man and women? _They both think to themselves.

Amy turns her head over to the man in the blue suit. He's rather attractive. She likes tall skinny men, and his hair was just so perfect. No matter how good looking she found him though, she wanted him to leave. This just wasn't right. Nobody was supposed to be in the TARDIS but her, the Doctor and Rory. Rory at the moment was sleeping in his and Amy's room with a case of some alien disease that the Doctor said was not fatal. He would be fine in another day or so. She knew she could not see him right now, because he is highly contagious, but all she wanted to do was run to him. This did not feel right at all.

The man in the blue suit shifts his gaze over to the redhead standing next to the man in the bowtie. He looks upon her and at that moment understands another thing_. She said she'd stay with me forever. _He thought to himself. _I thought she was the one that would keep that promise. The one I could travel the stars with and never be lonely again. But they all leave in the end; I should have known this couldn't last. _The thought of losing his blonde companion made him fill with emotions like anger and loneliness, but most of all hopelessness. He cannot stop what will happen. It is now a fixed point in time. How much longer did he have? How would she leave him? Would she finally realize that he was no good for her, and go back to Earth to find a human companion?

The man in the bowtie shifts his gaze over to the blonde, and his eyes get even heavier, deeper and sadder. How he misses this girl. She never fails to slip into his mind every day, even from beyond a parallel universe. _This is a paradox._ He thinks_. A horrible, unfair, paradox. Which is why I really should not do what I am about to do. _He wipes the tears welling up in his eyes and runs over to the blonde.

"Rose." He whispers to himself while crushing her in a deep embrace. She has no idea who this man is that knows her name, but she knows he needs this moment. She feels a sense of familiarity, and hugs him tight in return. "Rose, Rose, Rose" He recites to himself, taking in everything that is her. That beautiful, strawberry smelling hair, how her arms fit perfectly around him. Perhaps he missed her hugs most of all. A few minutes go by, and he is nowhere near ready to let go of his Rose, but does. He only pulls away a little, so he can look at her features. More tears have filled his eyes as he stares into the deep brown of the blonde girls. Being as compassionate as she is, Rose wipes them away from this stranger. He grows a huge smile, never forgetting her kind, understanding, heart.

The man wearing a bowtie looks over to the man wearing a suit. The man wearing the suit has shed a tear as well, but quickly wipes it away before Rose can see. The bowtie wearing Time Lord rushes over to the console and calls Amy to him.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asks her blue suited alien.

"Nothing, it's going to be fine. Just…some friends of mine… they'll be leaving soon." He says with a smile to reassure her, but sad eyes. He walks over to Rose and gives her a big hug, not knowing how many more hugs he'll be able to have with her. How many more times he'll be able to enjoy her company, reach out to her hand with his own while running, or even hear Jackie's nagging.

"But he knows my name Doctor. How could he know that?"

"Oh common, you think I don't talk with others about all of the wonderful things you do for me? I've got to give you some credit. I'm not that selfish Rose Tyler." He winks at her.

"So where am I dropping you guys off at?" The man in the bowtie looked over to the other couple. "What's the last thing you two did…."

Rose spoke up, "2012. The Doctor had carried the Olympic Torch!" She smiled largely at the man.

"Good…good for you…" He barely finishes the sentence and has to turn away. He dare not give away any of his emotions or they'll know something about her answer was unsettling. The Doctor can't keep his mind from thinking about what happened on that dreadful day. The day that is yet to come very soon for these two young versions standing in his TARDIS. The worst day of his life.

"Amy, do exactly what you did before, but this time press the red button to the right."

She did as instructed, and the TARDIS started to shake violently again. The man in the bowtie took one more lingering look upon his Rose, and the couple was gone. It was as if they were never there.

"Doctor, who were they?" Amy asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"Just... some friends… that we had to drop off."


End file.
